


最亲爱的你

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: 纲手x樱无差 佐樱提及
Kudos: 2





	最亲爱的你

【纲樱】致最亲爱的你  
“那个人与我的回忆可供我无数次静静地去回溯，以至于无论我面对的命运有多么狰狞，其所赋予我的力量，与之相比都不值一提…”  
——春野樱  
「朗姆酒加雪糕…果然是绝配啊！」面色因为醉酒而变得酡红的金发女人枕在自己学徒的腿上，后者不得不替她找了个枕头垫着，以免第二日她又再次落枕而翘班一整日的悲剧。做好一切之后，樱的双手轻柔地擦过她额头，细腻委婉一反平日里医院二把手的铁腕形象。

或许旁人在这时才能明了，在深爱的人面前，外表强硬的年轻姑娘才能展露出真实的自己——那个小心翼翼到不敢大动作碰醒自己老师的乖巧学生，或许在她面前，自己强撑起来的力量会在顷刻之间土崩瓦解，少女其实很清楚或许这种隐秘在最深处的情感，从来不是什么敬爱。

自己或许正如井野所说的，和佐助哪哪都好，但就是哪里都太好，两个人之间反而有种说不上的奇怪氛围。「或许是是因为佐助太好了吧？总感觉能和他在一起像是做梦一样。」这么说着，然后被师傅用手指猛地戳了戳头，一样的…一样的动作，但那是与佐助轻触自己额头时截然不同的亲昵，她甚至能感到心跳声一点点地要撞出自己的鼓膜。并不是说佐助做这个动作时不会脸红心跳，只是一旦与眼前这个人相比，那么就没有什么所谓的可比性了，毕竟佐助本质是个男孩，总而言之，或多或少是无法替她解决许多所谓的切肤之痛的，但是当止痛药都无法缓解她的生理期痛——天知道为什么医疗忍术都无法缓解这一体质。唯有老师的，许许多多的补救方法让她倍感心安。

其实这一端倪，从年少时就开始了。

她不会，也不能没良心地去讲佐助的坏话，宇智波佐助其实是一个再好不过的大男孩，虽然被他的母亲和哥哥宠爱到有些骄纵，但作为注定不用承担家族重责的幺儿，那份超出她期待，时时潜藏的体贴，简直远超常人，比起鸣人和卡卡西老师，不知道——是何等的熨帖。

可那终究是错误，她可以去深爱着作为同队小师弟的佐助，可事到关头，当佐助的手亲昵地替她掠去发上的一些柳絮时，她仍旧没法说服自己恢复从前，那一望便知对佐助的爱恋。

「喜欢就是喜欢啊，你不需要想那么多。」当她向静音师姐倾诉这一烦恼时，师姐只是温和地告诉她自己或许还没有做好准备，和井野告诉自己的别无二致，没能得到答案的樱掐了掐豚豚，一锤定音的反而是喝得有些发晕的纲手，其发言简直是，和从前别无二致的干脆利落。

「这等小事，也配让我的宝贝徒弟头疼？」

能够粉碎樱的所有困境。

我需要你，老师。于所有的时刻。

她第一次和佐助约会，第一次被其他男孩告白…简直有毒一般，到了她那里都可以简化为一句「这等小事，也配让我的宝贝徒弟头疼？」正如她的地位与封号，一生顺遂，除却年少时过早丧失深爱着自己的祖父，未曾完全长成之时，爱人又与她分离，她的一切简直是光辉灿烂，所到之处，无不是阴霾驱散，在三代结束之后，就到了她的时代，一如这世间所造就的钟灵毓秀——一直到了如今未曾衰减半分的美貌，退位之后权势依旧炙热，何况她本人就是那么一位顶天立地的存在…

有什么人会不喜欢她呢？十二岁出头的自己忽然和其他几个孩子被叫去做了查克拉的测试，她原本以为是不能够毕业，或许因为自己的实战成绩太差了吧，她有些为了期待已久的井野难过，但对春野樱本人而言，她完全可以回去母亲的面包店工作，毕竟她的父母其实也没有那么期待自己成为忍者，打打杀杀从来不是父母对她的期待，但不过是对独女的纵容，樱才能和朋友一起去忍者学校而不是平民学校。

她永不能忘记自己被唤入办公室的那一瞬——入眼的便是极其靓丽的金色。

她们的第四任火影，已然退位在医院工作的纲手姬。

金发的忍者垂下了长长的，足以让樱羡慕的眼睫——女孩才从晃目中清醒过来，自己实在太不礼貌了。

不久之后，被纲手揽在怀里的时候，纲手喝得醉醺醺，合着酒气却并未如何难闻的，喷涂在自己耳畔，最后被静音师姐好生劝慰的樱，其实还全然沉浸在前者馥郁的浴液气味中。寻常的忍者都会用一种廉价的药粉把自己清洗得浑身无味，甚至夸张到除了头发和睫毛，眉毛如此种种，全身体毛都要除个干净的程度，如果到了诸位火影，或者是不用出村的忍者例外，他们身上才会有自己独特性的气味。

商场里的浴液向来主客都是平民。

但樱却未曾从任何一家商店的货柜上找到那种独特，萦绕在自己身上良久的香味。

「凡此种种哦，无不是说明你变心了。」当樱找到看似八卦却绝对守口如瓶的红豆前辈时，三串丸子下去，樱就立马得到了想要的答案，不过无论好奇心满满的红豆再怎么试探，她都坚持只用 ano来代指，那个答案太过显而易见了。

她的基本态度，她确实是在这个世界的中心长大，年少时她的外公还在大名之位上，如今的那位也是纲手姬的表弟，在她自由进出宫廷室闱的那段时间，她的外公，就那么手把手教那个金发漂亮女孩写字，火之国世俗地位最为拔尖，顶天立地的那一位毫不推诿地如同所有的仁慈长辈抱着她，更遑论更加疼爱孙辈的忍界之神千手柱间。她在自己的世界，在一整个世界里行事百无禁忌。

做常人之不敢想，于她所恋慕的对象不过是理所当然，是习以为常。当樱想要婉拒美琴夫人邀请自己去她家玩的邀请时，纲手姬的回应非常迅速——樱要到外地开会。不过是将要给她放了个假，两个人一起偷闲在雷之国那里玩了一转。

这样的假期是很罕见的，特别是师徒二人一起翘班跑掉。多多少少是很不负责任，但最近医院不会有什么大事，以静音学姐的能力是很容易可以解决。「火之国和木叶村都是好地方，可惜没有花街和赌场..还有大海。」樱对师傅的答案并不出乎意料，纲手姬其实年少时也喜欢和同伴们一起化妆遁入夜色下的花街，与其说是好奇，倒不如说是以另一种方式去体验人间。那些在灯火下被映照的男男女女，摩肩接踵，赌场也是纲手的最爱。唯独只是大海有些出乎她的猜想范围。

「外公的书房建在一个巨大的码头和湖泊前，他喜欢看着自己的子民们辛劳工作，有时候又可以在看着他们的时候放飞自我。」一抹微光下，这模样像是镀了金光受了恩典一般，「而我呢，也喜欢随之运来国都的海鲜，还有这个时候大人觉得好玩喂给我喝的一口酒。」

果不其然..她心想，师傅还是那个酒鬼。

她和怀里的豚豚面面相觑，毫不怀疑。

Tbc  
（2）

正如纲手惊奇的，其实她纵然是喜欢春野樱这个孩子（比之静音，这种情感略有差异），也未曾预料到过这个女孩真正能走到这一步，未成年之前就完成了百豪之印的修行，和蛞蝓现任签订了协约。毕竟一向宽厚的静音都言之凿凿过这女孩的先天不足——不是忍者家族出身的背景，没有坚定的目标和为之奋斗的决心。

但打伊从十三岁开始，真正被纲手姬教育接管的岁数开始，有眼之人都能看出她即将成为医疗忍术的一把好手，就连体术和幻术的修行也未曾落下，静音戏称自己差点因为偏见错失了一颗好苗子，纲手却评价道，「据说我祖父那个时代，能够成为体术好手的反而是那些身体底子差劲的，所谓的去其体肤，磨其筋骨，大概就是如此道理。樱能成功，我是丝毫不觉意外的。」一副言之凿凿，仿佛白天屡次要将爱徒骂哭的不是自己本人一样。到了这时，她反而要去说两句首席大弟子了。

就像被老师用意志完善了自己，从前的修行与之相比，都是不值一提的。没有其他的东西能够解释的更深入，不是单凭她自己，也不是凭借静音师姐的鼓励，而是埋在心底最为诚恳的爱恋——因为想要成为那个人一样强大而又夺目的存在。

就如斯，一遍遍鞭挞自己，直至被认可为止。

承蒙了老师酒后在席上公开的夸耀，许多人都知道，继加藤静音之后，纲手又有了一名得意弟子。那甚至没有过分夸大，当火之国的一名大臣头疼，写信恳求纲手姬或是静音前去替他就诊时，这便是十五岁的樱初次的任务。

最后当然是完美解决了。

虽然大臣的亲眷起初对樱横竖不是很满意，话里话外莫过贬损，他们当然是不敢说纲手姬啦，毕竟那是大名的血亲，而静音和她就逃脱不掉了，樱只能耐下心回了一句，「纲手姬说过，我会是她的接班人。」天知道她是从哪里得到了那么一句，胆子就那么出奇的大，她也没想到自己回去后会不会因为这句话被其他人排挤和羞辱——只听到病人力排众议，点头让医生赶快替他医治。

结果迎刃而解，她最后开出了不少药方，大臣的妻妾都一副不愧是「那位大人」弟子的神情，对于她所有的嘱托，都听进去了。

等到最后她拿着大臣另外送给她的诊金——不可谓不丰厚，不过倒是没有拒绝的必要，她可以拿着这笔钱给师傅买瓶好酒。大臣的贴身小厮却悄悄唤住了她，请她赏脸停留片刻。踹踹不安地，她听到，「拿着这瓶酒回去吧，小忍者，你和她胆子是一样大。」多日贴身诊问，她自是知道左大臣作风之严厉，遑论一位医忍，面对自己的继承人都是不假辞色的。那话语中带有的些许亲昵让她发愣，那也没有什么好出奇的。

「小忍者，你呢，的确会成为她的得意弟子，毕竟你们俩是那么像。不过啊，你离她，还是太远了。」

最后她如人所托带回了酒，诊金买了苦无，名刀，凡此种种，她都无一不送给亲朋好友。到了自己时，竟是只买了金色的发带，而这，也没有什么值得好讲。

等到纲手吩咐静音为她举办了一场可谓盛大的庆祝礼时，她才感到，左大臣的一字一句里，点破了多少东西。

等到纲手吩咐静音为她举办了一场可谓盛大的庆祝礼时，她才感到，左大臣的一字一句里，点破了多少东西。

佐助是真的很喜欢她。

樱前去任务之后，他来这里看过多少回了？

静音忽然意识到自己的小师妹不再是那个羞怯到和宇智波家的男孩讲话都会脸红心跳的小女孩了。无他，当樱在聚餐时向她们宣告完这个消息后，纲手的神色一如既往的看不出丝毫波动，她只是心满意足地喝完了樱那天特意煮给她们的蔬菜汤，等到一口气品完，静音才福至心灵一般————这个小鬼煮这一碗汤，八成就是为了贿赂我们吧。

小机灵鬼，不过这等小事倒也无伤大雅，佐助确实是个很可爱的孩子。樱，鸣人，佐助，第七班的三个孩子都很可爱，除了那个大龄熊孩子卡卡西以外，一切都好。

饶是如此，她还是对于樱的先斩后奏有些失落，已经到了不能被当知心姐姐的年龄了吗？难道我已经老了吗？难道小樱说的最喜欢的前辈是骗我吗？

「静音前辈，不要怪我咯？」樱把双手高举过头顶，一副我投降的样子，任由有些恼怒的前辈把她的头发玩得散乱，静音也是这时，才注意到她的头发开始扎着小辫子了，以前，为了方便，她要么留着与男孩相当的娃娃头，抑或只是剪掉碍事的部分。简单利落一如一位稳妥的前辈，连静音都让头发快到肩的时候，她总是隔三差五处理掉多出来的那些。

「毕竟他喜欢长发嘛…」

「那么你呢，你喜欢吗？」冷不丁地，纲手发言打断了如同幼猫嬉戏的师姐妹，这才意识到自己的过火，静音连忙摁着樱，让她回到座位上吃饭——最近宇智波家不少人得了眼患，虽说以那一族的用眼程度而言，此时不足为奇，不过引起纲手注意的事情绝对不那么简单，几乎时时刻刻，静音作为医院代管者，而樱则一跃成为了医院名副其实的第二把手，纲手大半时间都待在实验室里，除非有什么未及性命的大手术要她出马，不然准只能看到师傅在密室里几乎要发霉的身影。

纲手的心情势必被影响了，而樱也感到了些许的愧疚，明明是说好自己学会了做新的菜要让老师和前辈品尝，结果却还是违背了纲手姬的意愿，先斩后奏般向她俩宣布了和佐助交往这件事情。

说得如同这件事情值得大肆庆祝一样，只是一段青春里的美好回忆而已，樱若干年后会如此评价。

而现在，没有比眼前的事情更重要的了，即是，纲手终于发自内心地承认了樱，得以加入了宇智波家眼细胞的研究。

或许能够因此保护佐助，她心满意足地想道。

黑发的少年人其实很懂得自己家族的弊病，傲慢，几乎狂热的集体荣誉感，但撇开那些，身处这个家族的中心，作为庇护者与被庇护者，那份感受自是非同凡响，会有一日，当樱身着白无垢与他一起踏入家族的神社时，他的女友自是会明白为什么每一个宇智波会如此骄傲，和那不可避免的，他们的傲慢资本，从何而来。

「去是不可能去的，这辈子都不可能去的！」他的小女友（尽管樱屡次告诉佐助，她比他大），他喜欢这么称呼自己的伴侣，女孩只是向后者投以冷冷一睹，她还一度向他展露手中的卷轴有多么长，「简直是村头到村尾那么长。」她在末了还添上这么一句。

神特么村头长到村尾，你压根就是害怕和我父亲聚餐吧！然则他自己其实也害怕宇智波富岳，尽管全村都知道这个人几乎是面恶心善的代表，仍旧是不妨碍——那么年轻过头的孩子们和他们的父母，在熊孩子们捣乱的时候，宣称，再不听话就把你关到警察局去。可想而知，樱这一代人，几乎是在富岳的阴影下长大的（….）

富岳：我也很无辜啊。

然而佐助的吐槽系神情是瞒不过自己的女友的，「你也怕你父亲,对吧。」

「胡说，我那不是怕..我只是…」

「你只是想起了那次聚餐之前差点被富岳前辈吊起来打，鼬前辈都救不了你和鸣人的吵架场..」

「樱…」

「还有和鸣人打架，波风大人压着鸣人和你向村民道歉那次…」

「那我们还是等我爸出差再说吧。」

目睹了输无可输，即便樱以轻柔的抚慰也没能起到半点安慰作用，只是使得外貌潇洒不羁的宇智波佐助陷入了难以想象的阴沉…

虽说这样的气质更符合那个宇智波小子，但小樱，你的操作是不是有问题啊啊！

挥了挥手，樱又投入了和卷轴之海的搏斗中。

像是压抑了很久的，佐助一等到芽吹和兆出了门，男孩就抱住了女友——「你以前可不是这个样子。」樱心想，或许是最近忙碌让佐助感到了冷落，但不管怎么样，她还是很喜欢他的，即便黑发男孩时常一副老子天下第一的臭屁模样，她还是很喜欢他。

虽然她也不知道，到底为什么。

她想了想，换了种让自己感到更舒服的抱法，当佐助亲昵地埋在她的脖颈之间。

等后来的事情顺其自然时，她也没感到太多的疼痛。

早在所谓的青春期，樱其实都知道自己心思远比男孩们龌龊，鸣人的蓝色眼睛固然是好看的，不过她屡次和井野发誓——我只是顺着那张脸去看火影大人而已，我可以向天保证，我没有喜欢鸣人！井野挠到她一直咯咯笑到岔气才放过她。其时，她更偏向于那些深色系的年长存在，早年的一次走丢经历里，她和怀里的公仔有一搭没一搭的说着话，想要给新朋友井野一束花，通常只长在溪流两侧的那种。

当她不知道为什么睡倒在那一阙野花里，天色已经昏暗，凭借小女孩的腿力绝对无法赶回家里，还没等她想到要如何是好，林中的风呼啸着，应和着那些不知名野兽的呼喊，白天的美景如今落在樱夜里也只剩下鬼影幢幢，抱在怀里的娃娃抖了一下——然后就是一双手抱住了自己。

「嘘嘘嘘，是木叶村的未来火影哦！」黑发的英俊青年咧着一嘴漂亮的牙对她笑道，不知怎么，她就忽然进入了一个无声之地，又稍瞬急转，到了火影办公室。

最后是妈妈和爸爸抱着自己，哭了很久。

那个时候的自己被黑发青年抱了起来，发自内心地觉得，这个叫带土的大哥哥好温柔啊。

他家的牙膏也一定很好。

她视线有些模糊地在妈妈怀里睡着了。

「有什么好笑的。」佐助有些不服气地咬了她一口，也只有最为亲昵的时刻，樱也得见佐助的一派孩子气，他喜欢压着樱干这事，有时候甚至会兴奋地亮出了写轮眼，第一次时樱还以为他是太害怕所致，毕竟当她用湿纸巾擦去血和其他液体时，佐助就忽然枕靠在柔软的枕头….  
居然哭了起来。

有毒啊这是。

「我的童年结束了。」

「我也是啊。」

不是说不喜欢和佐助做那事，只是，单纯地觉得没有必要。

父亲和母亲从来没有戳穿过佐助半夜来敲窗的事情，就像有时候她忘记藏起衣柜里的套子————母亲干脆当做什么也没有发生过。这不妨碍她在白天的持续走神。她可以做，也可以不做，但这事儿一旦开始就有了一种需求，她想念佐助夜晚在她睡着时轻轻点在她每一寸肌肤上的印痕，她喜欢佐助跪倒在她双腿之间用嘴取悦她，尔后他们彼此取悦。

也唯独此刻，黑发的俊秀男孩会流露出如此脆弱的姿态，他喜欢女友精妙的技巧。咬到樱微微发出呻吟，用鼻吻摩挲着对方的每个敏感点，樱则喜欢让佐助以压倒性的姿态，一次次将她杀死在床上。男孩叹息着，抽出一只手去找枕头旁的安全套，舌头还不忘卷着樱的小小蓓蕾，直到对方发出徒劳的抗议…

「樱！」她又走神了。

他的臀部如同马达般顶弄撞击着她的，两具美好的年轻肉体不知羞耻地粘连着，他会抱着她在穿衣镜前玩钟摆晃荡…樱的指甲会深深陷入对方的脊背，一直愤恨扎到佐助化疼痛为动力，不停地顶弄深入着樱的肉体…

她去厕所洗了把脸，尽力不去回想佐助的吻落在她身上的暖意。

「左大臣送的礼物吗？」樱拆开了纲手转交的信函，早期的忍者用飞鹰，乌鸦种种忍兽来传递信息，一切都是为了高效率的情报传递，但附庸风雅的贵族喜欢让打扮得体的邮差送来致谢的礼物，无非其他，早年静音出诊也受到过不少所谓的赏赐，最后当然是统统拿去卖掉了，除却少数派得上用场的名刀和锋利苦无——毕竟不是所有的贵族都如此自视甚高。而早年的纲手姬更多收获的是绘着美人的象牙扇和首饰，偶尔会有三两样精致的，平安京里的糕点。

樱则希望是后者，毕竟她虽然喜欢和静音前辈一起八卦，但当事涉老师，尤甚牵扯到当年左大臣对老师追求不休，甚至到了要和家人闹翻的地步，这件老事也仅被喝醉酒的纲手那么顺嘴一提而已，即便看她微醺的神情都不怎么愉悦，樱马上学会了就此打住。

纲手姬的话少得惊人，大部分日子里，她们的相处就是做研究，负责医院里的种种事物，一生顺遂的人把那种运气都写在脸上，樱也从来不需要揣测纲手的神情，后者的喜怒无常比天气的变换还要明显，她固然是不需要看脸色的，她的学生也是不需要这项技能的，因此，当那双深眸的神情闪过一丝怀念之际，樱也就没能发现，一个人的眼神是可以窥如此之远。

所有的，年少时左大臣（那时他甚至还不是殿上人），往往三言两语中，那个曾经的少年人能够轻松写意地领会到她将来要说的每一句话，完全不同于除了外公，舅舅，父亲，弟弟之外许许多多的男人，那些人无一例外不是要用“温驯”，“乖巧”等等规训来赞誉她，从而完成对她的辖制。

而那个时候左大臣对金发女孩所说的是什么呢？

「纲手姬只要当自己就好了。」

「樱，你只需要当你自己就行了。」


End file.
